The prior art discloses surrounding electrical assemblies with a housing for the purpose of protecting against mechanical damage and also against environmental influences. It is likewise known to partially or completely fill the interior space in the housing in which the assembly is arranged with a casting compound in order to provide yet further protection. Finally, it is also known to surround the assembly, which can comprise an electrical conductor, for example a so-called shunt or a terminal of a plug, for example, with a protective layer, so that the assembly is even more effectively shielded against environmental influences. It is also often the case that only the conductor is surrounded by the protective layer. In this case, said protective layer serves to prevent oxidation or corrosion of the conductor surface and is furthermore necessary to prevent other negative effects which are known to a person skilled in the art in this connection.
Reliable connection of the casting compound to the housing, said connection providing reliable shielding against environmental influences and, respectively, being tight, is usually ensured. Owing to plasma activation of the housing, said plasma activation being known to a person skilled in the art, said connection can even be further improved for certain material combinations of the housing and the casting compound. A tight connection between the casting compound and different metals is likewise usually ensured.
However, one common problem which occurs in this connection is that the casting compound forms only inadequate connection with said protective layer, so that the connection between the conductor and the casting compound is broken in the event of changes in temperature or under the action of certain environmental media or environmental influences, this leading to the overall protective effect being adversely affected. By way of example, different types of contamination, for example water, can enter the housing through the gap which is produced between the protective layer and the casting compound and adversely affect the functioning of the assembly or destroy the assembly.